Fair-Weather Fallout
by Count Mallet
Summary: A speculative one-shot continuation for "A Necessary Bond" that ties in with Chapter 2 of my story, "Improbable Warmth." Ahsoka, upon her rescue & return to the Jedi Temple, visits the Halls of Healing. There, she discusses her mission with Barriss and asks for a full medical scan. Rated M because Ahsoka questions whether or not she was assaulted while unconscious. [S28-F21-O12]


_**Fair-Weather Fallout.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

By Count Mallet.

* * *

**Attention:** This story has been rated M because it discusses the possibility of rape.

* * *

Ahsoka has just returned to the Jedi Temple. Her supervision of a clan's gathering was far from ordinary. She would have scoffed at anyone who warned her she would end up captured and abused by Hondo and his pirates. Similarly, she wasn't expecting to have to tangle with General Grievous before escaping Florrum.

After assuring Anakin she was more or less okay despite her ordeal, she asked permission to visit the Halls of Healing. She wanted to make sure her minor injuries were healing. However, there was something else troubling her mind. She still wasn't sure how she was able to hide it from Anakin. If he knew her worst fear at the moment, he might travel to Florrum himself. If he did, it would very possibly be the last time Hondo ever kidnapped a Jedi.

Ahsoka entered the anteroom to the Halls of Healing and looked around. She hoped to find a healer she could trust and in whom she could confide. Medical droids were very efficient, but they logged every medical encounter – something Ahsoka didn't want this time. As she scanned the room, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ahsoka! Welcome back. How did The Gathering go?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "The Gathering itself went very well. The clan struggled at first, but found their crystals. They constructed their lightsabers and even got to use them already," she replied.

"Really? How did that happen." Barriss asked further.

Ahsoka felt her lekku twitch in nervousness. "Hondo wanted their crystals. I stopped him, but he ended up kidnapping me instead. We tried to escape, and then Grievous showed up," Ahsoka quickly answered. Perhaps the less she said for now, the better.

"Hondo Ohnaka? Didn't Master Kenobi say how he finds the Jedi honorable?" Barriss questioned.

Ahsoka felt her rear lek twitch against her back. "If he does, he has a twisted way of showing it. He let one of his goons whack me upside the head. When I came to again, I was in a containment field with bruises all over me," Ahsoka replied nervously.

Barriss sensed her friend's anxiety. "Come with me. I was about to go to the dining hall, but I'll check you out first, even though you don't appear to be too seriously injured," she stated.

"Well, I did get some bacta patches and other minor treatment on the way back to Coruscant. But I'm still sore," Ahsoka admitted as they entered the main chamber. Ahsoka then sat down on an examination table.

Barriss grabbed one of the medical datapads and activated it. She slowly walked around Ahsoka as she scanned her body. "Hmm, your right shoulder appears to be slightly aggravated. And, I'm picking up some discomfort near your montrals and the tips of your front lekku. Also, there is some minor tissue damage around your wrists. Those I can treat easily enough, if you like," she told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "Can you do a complete scan on me, Barriss?" she asked in a low, near-whispered, voice.

Barriss looked at Ahsoka curiously. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" she asked.

Ahsoka looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot.

"Barriss, I need to know if those sleemo pirates... raped me," she finally whispered.

Barriss' eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Despite being a recently-knighted healer, she wasn't prepared to hear her close friend share something so horrible.

"Ahsoka, why do you think they did?" Barriss asked, too nervous to repeat the same word Ahsoka dreaded saying.

"When I came to in the containment field, I had a smudge on my top against my left breast. It was the same size as a hand print," Ahsoka replied as she tried to avoid hyperventilating. "If that's what it was, there's no telling what else they may have done to me when I was out cold," Ahsoka admitted she closed her eyes tightly.

"I can do a scan. But, if it's inconclusive, I may have to take you to a private room for a more detailed examination," Barriss told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "Please don't tell my master about this. He freaks out enough as it is. I don't need him treating me like a helpless youngling. That's the **last** thing I need right now," she implored Barriss.

"Of course," Barriss replied. She then adjusted her scanner to do a more thorough scan.

After a few moments, Barriss ended her scan. Fortunately, it was negative, but she still felt awkward in how to report the good news. No amount of training prepared her for this harsh reality of her new job.

"It's all right, Ahsoka. The scan is negative," Barriss finally said in her best professional voice.

Ahsoka breathed a deep sigh of relief, but couldn't contain her emotions. Barriss turned away slightly when Ahsoka began to cry.

"Why would he do this to me?" Ahsoka asked rhetorically in between sobs. "And the worst part of the whole ordeal was when he told me how he planned to sell me to some creepy business man. Then, I had to stall Grievous when I hurt all over. I'm still not sure how I managed that," she added.

Barriss grew more disgusted. She had to refocus for her patient's sake. She walked closer to Ahsoka and hugged her.

"It's okay now. You'll be fine. Let me heal your remaining injuries now," she told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka laid back down and did her best to dry her tears. Barriss slowly and carefully treated the rest of Ahsoka's injuries and gave her a small injection of pain medication.

"There, that should help you feel better," Barriss said.

"But when will I **truly** feel better again?" Ahsoka asked.

"They say time heals all wounds. Force willing, it happens soon. You didn't deserve this ordeal. Nobody does," Barriss answered, doing her best to control her own emotions.

Ahsoka sensed Barriss' thoughts. The Mirialan seemed determined to tell the Jedi Council about Hondo's latest antics.

"Barris, it's okay. I really don't want you telling anyone," Ahsoka said.

"Somebody needs to know what Hondo did, Ahsoka," Barriss replied.

"I still have to submit my report to the Council. I'll tell them – just not what I confided to you here," Ahsoka said softly.

"That's fair enough," Barriss conceded.

Ahsoka sighed again. "Thanks, Barriss. I owe you one," she said.

"No, Ahsoka. I owe you. You saved us on Geonosis and you saved me from the brain worms. Now, it's **my** turn to do something for you. Speaking of which, I'm still hungry. Let's go get something together in the dining hall," Barriss replied.

"Let me tell my master first – so he doesn't worry," Ahsoka stated.

"Fair enough. But I also want to hear more about The Gathering. Do you think any of the initiates might be future healers?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka contacted her master before she and Barriss entered a turbolift. Ahsoka might not forget her ordeal any time soon, but at least her worst fears were now unfounded. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney company owns all Star Wars characters and concepts. The plot line is my own.

**Commentary:** This is the result of a conversation between myself and another author. We've discussed Ahsoka's fate and her unfortunate experiences during Season Five. Undoubtedly, the lack of trust in her from the Council was the main reason she left the Order. Still, I've speculated that her capture and abuse at Hondo's base might also have been another factor.

On screen, we never saw Barriss knighted or serving as a healer. So, I decided to present Barriss as the Order's newest healer. I think she would be the **only** person Ahsoka would trust with such a serious concern about her well-being – the Season Five ending notwithstanding.

I really wish I could have rated this teen, but the guidelines appear to preclude that. I hope I portrayed the situation and Ahsoka's fear plausibly.

The title refers to the fact that Hondo's recent actions make him to be a fair-weather friend of the Jedi. This is probably true as he allies himself with whomever proves to be most profitable at the moment.

Please, no flames. Constructive feedback is welcome and appreciated.

**Published:** 2013-09-29.


End file.
